


Crush Turn Into A Like (Tear You Apart — Sequel)

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: The banters and teasing never ceased on his part, he never let it get awkward, but to her it’s different. Hyoeun comes home from work one night and was surprised to see him on his bed again.





	Crush Turn Into A Like (Tear You Apart — Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Tear You Apart. You have to read that first to understand the references in this one lmfao. 
> 
> Also the person I wrote TYA for, she dreamt of the plot of this one after reading TYA.
> 
> A dream that I turned into a drabble.  
> Let me know if you like it. :D  
> I never meant for this to be smutty, but here we are now. It happened lol.

Hyoeun decided to get two burritos before going home from work. One for dinner and one for Breakfast in the morning. Her friends, Iseul and Chohee, are out playing with the EXO boys again as they just got back from China today.

Hyoeun made another excuse not to come, she said she has a lot of work to do, but it was a lie. Every excuse she gives them was all lies. Her friends notice it, the awkwardness, the excuses she told just to avoid the situation, but they still ask her out of routine.

Because ever since the freak incident she had with Park Chanyeol, she started going less and less. The banters and teasing never ceased on his part though, he never let it get awkward, but to her it’s different.

From hate to crush and then the crush turn into a like, she never wanted this. She never asked for this. She merely just wanted a taste, a taste of his kiss, his skin and his arms around her. She never, ever thought she’d have actual feelings for him.

She doesn’t want him to know, obviously. That’s why she’s avoiding him. She doesn’t want the like to grow into something else.

The light sensor turns on as she got in the apartment she shared with her friends. No lights anywhere except where she was standing indicating that she is indeed alone. Hyoeun has been living in this apartment for three years now and she knows her way around without turning the lights on.

She twists the door knob and pushed her door wide open. The familiar smell of her room greeted her nostril and then another. Wait that’s weird, what is that smell? And why is it so familiar? She thought to herself.

She flicked on the lights and her mind suddenly flashed back to 5 months ago…

 

> “What the fu—“ I whispered to myself but I stopped midway. What the hell is Chanyeol doing on my bed? Who the fuck allowed him to sleep on it?
> 
> I closed the door behind me silently and dropped all the things I was carrying on the floor to make a sound. It did make a tiny sound but he was still unmoving. I cleared my throat. Cleared it again two times after a few second, three times, four, and then five but nothing happened. He was still motionless and I can hear him snoring slightly.
> 
> “Seriously?” I voiced out this time. I’m determined to wake him up without touching him. I mean I would like to touch him but I hate him also, so that is not an option right now.
> 
> How dare he even enter my room without my permission? It was the only place that I can be free of his presence and there he is, ruining it again for me. I thought I wouldn’t see him tonight, but I was very wrong.
> 
> I walked near the bed where he is, dragging my feet in the process but since the floor was carpeted, it didn’t do much with the sound. I peered silently just to check him out a little bit. A little peep doesn’t hurt, right? Also, I’m thinking of maybe kicking or slapping him awake.

 

She sighs.

A really heavy one.

“Here we go again…”

“You’re home late,” Chanyeol said with a sleepy deep voice. Deeper than he usually has.

“How did you get in here Chanyeol?” Hyoeun crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer from him.

“Iseul gave me the passcode,” Chanyeol said as he stretches his whole body to shake off the tension of the nap he took on her bed.

“That bitch…” Hyoeun rolled her eyes as she shakes her head with disbelief. How she can just give out the passcode of the lock to anyone, she thought to herself.

“I can’t believe her! Jongdae already knows the code and now you! That’s too many people already, might as well give out the code to our neighbors too, huh?” Hyoeun rants as she paced around her room. Chanyeol just watches her with an amused smile on his face.

“You’re so adorable, Hyoeun-ah.” The amused smile on Chanyeol’s face widens and she stopped in her tracks when she heard it.

“What?”

“I said you’re adorable,” Chanyeol repeated. He jumped off her bed now and makes his way to her.

Chanyeol enveloped Hyoeun in a longing hug. And she dropped her purse and the plastic bag of burritos she’s holding as he did. It has been a few months since he last saw her and the smell of her hair roused his senses immediately.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Hyoeun slightly protested, but she froze when Chanyeol didn’t budge. She closed her eyes and leans on his arms. She might as well just enjoy this now.

“I missed you.” Chanyeol murmurs and inhaled the light but intoxicating peppermint perfume she put on the back of her ears this morning.

“I love the smell of you, Hyoeun-ah.” He added with a relaxed sigh.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing here?” Hyoeun said with a firm voice.

Chanyeol pulls away from her slightly and looked at her. His eyebrow furrowed when he can’t read her face.

“W—what are you doing here Chanyeol,” Hyoeun repeated with a slight tremble in her voice. She pins away from his intense leer as she can’t look at him in the eyes.

She’s afraid she might see a glint of hope in it. That he likes her the way she does. She knows he doesn’t, she knows his ways. He’s a sleazy guy, a player, a fuck boy who is incapable of feeling any emotions, other than what’s in his pants.

“Look at me,” Chanyeol instructed.

“What are you doing here Chanyeol…” It wasn’t a question anymore. She just repeated it like she’s a robot.

“Hyoeun-ah…” Chanyeol whines, the somber in his voice almost made her want to look at him. To confess her feelings and to tell him everything will be okay.

“What are you doing here Chanyeol…” Another robotic reply from her.

“Seriously Hyoeun-ah?”

Chanyeol crashed his lips on hers. Hyoeun felt the vexation through the impact and weirdly enough she enjoys it. She likes everything about him, his angst, how rough his palms against her soft nape, his grip on her body and most especially his lips. The rugged kisses are doing things to her, making her feel the arousal rising.

One by one clothes are peeled off their bodies, wet tongues gliding over one another and hands are dipped underneath their underwear. Chanyeol’s impatience is taking the best of him so he scoops her up into his arms to carry her. Hyoeun holds on for dear life as he makes their way to her bed.

“Do you still hate me?” Chanyeol asks Hyoeun, throwing her to the bed and jumping on top of her as he did.

“Yes, I still hate you.” Hyoeun lays down on the bed as she strokes Chanyeol’s member up and down, causing him to tilt his head back with pleasure.

“Why do I feel like you’re lying?” He looks back at her with a doubtful smirk on his lips.

“I’m not.” Hyoeun retorts with a rigid voice, not letting him read or hear any emotions she lets out. She continues to pump him, thumbing the pre cum leaking from his head.

"Stop withholding your feelings..." Chanyeol trails off, all of a sudden inserted a finger into her opening, making her stop the activity of her hand.

“Chanyeol-ah!” Hyoeun whimpers and she gripped his hair tight.

“…It won’t do you any good.” Chanyeol continues his sentence. He continues to push and pull off her.

“What feelings?” Hyoeun dares. Chanyeol smirks lewdly again.

“Second finger…” He inserts another finger and Hyoeun’s back arched with pleasure. Her fingers found her clit, but Chanyeol swatted her hand away.

“You can’t touch yourself!” He scowls and inserted a third finger. She screams out as she holds onto his nape and hair, forcefully pulling his head back but he’s fighting it to keep his intense gaze at her.

Chanyeol starts jamming his three fingers inside of her and she cries out in pleasure. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down from her temple down to her neck. He caught it with his tongue and bit the soft skin on his neck, making her moan for more.

“Baby you taste so good. Do you still hate me now that I’m making you scream so loud?”

“I fucking hate you!” Hyoeun’s moans are never ending, her voice getting coarse.

"The more you deny your feelings for me; I'll add another finger inside of you."

“Well then fist me, Daddy!” Hyoeun groaned and took his mouth into her. He smiled through the kiss and jammed the fourth finger along. He started doing scissoring motions while inside, her walls stretching with the motion.

“AH! PARK CHANYEOL!!!” Hyoeun screams out his name and the satisfied smirk danced on his lips for the nth time tonight.

At this point Chanyeol’s hands are very soaked by Hyoeun, her sweet nectar of pain and pleasure are flowing freely.

“Okay, okay. You win.” Hyoeun said, the throbbing of her womanhood matches the throbbing of her heart and she reaches her hand down to stop Chanyeol, who seems to be disoriented and spaced out by his lust.

“What was that?” Chanyeol attempted to insert his last and final finger, but he completely pulls his fingers out when he saw Hyoeun’s softened eyes. She’s heaving deep breaths, suddenly seeming drained and wasted.

“Chanyeol-ah, I—I like you.” She started choking on her confession, tears starting to form.  
“Th—that’s why I have been avoiding y—you the last couple of months.” She added with another choke. Her tears fell when she closed her eyes shut.

“Hyoeun-ah I—“ Chanyeol’s words were cut short when she took his hand. He saw that the fingers he used with her have a small smudge of blood on it.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out. I never wanted to hurt you.” He apologizes, panic starts rushing through his veins.

“I know, it’s okay.” Hyoeun smiled and took his fingers into her mouth one by one, sucking off the fluid on it.

Once she was done, Chanyeol softly snake his hand up her nape and through her hair, fisting it gently and conquers her mouth, tasting the different flavors of her mixed with a little bit iron from her blood.

“I like you too Hyoeun-ah…” Chanyeol trailed off his words when he pulls away from their kiss. Her steady breath lulling him faintly.  
“No, no I think I may actually be in love with you.” He confirms his feelings with a smile. Her thumb briefly brushes his lips and gingerly kisses him.


End file.
